


House arrest

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Lucifer, Trixie Decker+Lucifer Morningstar, "What, your mother put you under house arrest? My father did something similar to me once."





	House arrest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

Apparently someone informs Lucifer that Chloe isn’t coming in today when he goes by the police station to work on their next case, making Lucifer go directly to where the detective is, evidently something was keeping her at home, but no one knew why, or at least no one could tell him why.   
  
He knocks on the door when he arrives to meet Chloe, knowing full too well that the detective’s offspring would be there.   
  
When the detective opens the door, Lucifer hesitates as if Trixie is a wild dog that could pounce on him at any moment.   
  
His eyes dart through the opened door to look for Trixie.   
  
"Oh, hey Lucifer, sorry I couldn’t come in today, something came up."  
  
"Something came up, detective! Does our work not mean anything to you?"  
  
He says half focused on keeping an eye on Trixie, that could come running at him with open arms at any minute to meet him, and trying to get through to the detective on how serious he takes their work and her lack of taking it serious at this given moment in time, to be missing a day off work. They had killers to find after all. People to be punished.   
  
"Of course it does Lucifer, it’s just that Trixie isn’t well."  
  
"Trixie, Trixie, detective?"  
  
He asks in disbelieve, what on earth could be so important with the small human that could cause the detective to not come in today.   
  
"Well, she has chickenpox..."  
  
Chloe says as they turn to face the sofa where Trixie was sat on the couch with a blanket, red spots clearly visible, as she itched all over.   
  
"The horror!"  
  
Lucifer exclaims as he comes into contact with Trixie’s face.   
  
"Is it contagious?"  
  
He says covering his mouth with his hand, as if breathing in the same air as Trixie will cause him to catch what she had.   
  
Chloe gives a chuckle and smile.   
  
"It’s not contagious, Lucifer. Unless you've never had chickenpox...."  
  
Lucifer immediately moves his hand and gets over the idea of catching anything to inquire more. He was an angel after all, and the devil, chickenpox was way down on his list of worries.   
  
"She has to stay home till it goes away, don't you monkey?"  
  
"I get to stay home from school!"  
  
Trixie says looking up at Lucifer, all excited as he takes a seat beside her.  
  
"What, your mother put you under house arrest? My father did something similar to me once."   
  
He says looking down at the little human sat on the couch beside him. Refering to his father giving him the role of king in hell. His prison sentence, if you will.   
  
"But detective..... I still don’t understand why this means you cant work on our case today?"  
  
He complains as he goes about finding Chloe in the kitchen for a more indebted explanation on how this affected them.   
  
Couldn’t detective douche keep the offspring, or get one of those nannys to look after her. Surely there was a way of getting Chloe to come into work today. He'd pay for the babysitter if he could go on their case.


End file.
